Crash Bandicoot: N Sane Reality
by SfZ-Eldorado
Summary: What do you get when you combine a bandicoot with an IQ of 140, an abandoned warp room, and a freak accident which causes an everyday theme park employee to get sucked into the world of Crash Bandicoot? an experience that even the maddest of scientist would consider an N Sane Reality"...
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Hello everyone, It is I, the Author of this new fan fiction! I got the idea to write this story after buying a copy of Crash Bandicoot: The Trilogy. I thought it would be fun to write a Crash Bandicoot story, and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I will writing. Without much else to say, I will now leave you all with the first chapter!_**

It was a cool and crisp Thursday morning, the sun was beginning to rise over the Orlando landscape shining its fiery glow through my window, as I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I stirred in bed as I tried my best to ignore the annoying wail of beeping coming from my alarm clock shouting at me to wake up. With a menacing scowl, I grabbed for the clock and quickly jabbed a finger at the snooze button, slowly opening my heavy eyes to see what time it was. It was 7:45 am, and to my dismay, time to get up and start my day.

I gave out a tired croak, as I forced myself to roll out of bed, the old coils from beneath my box spring mattress filling the room with a metallic groan as my feet made contact with the cold saturated carpet. I slowly stood up tall as I could hear my joints cracking from their lack of use during the night before grabbing my phone and starting my journey to my bathroom. Once I reached the bathroom, I passed my hands against the powdery white wall looking for the light switch, exposing my eyes to a quick flash of yellow light before stumbling further in to my bathroom. Without much hesitation I made my way over to my tub and turned the water knob as far left as I could. In matter of minutes, the entire bathroom was filled with a dense fog, letting me know that the water was just well enough for me to head in. after 5 minutes of washing my body in the shower and brushing my teeth, I turned the water off in the shower and grabbed one of my towels on my towel rack and dried myself, heading back to my room to dress up and leave for work. I didn't hesitate to place on a pair of black basketball shorts on and a plain white T shirt with my black slip-resistant shoes, before grabbing my car keys and making my way to the outside world.

Now I know what some of you might be thinking, "Wait, where do you work? What kind of job lets you go dressed up in black basketball shorts and a plain white T shirt? Don't you have some sort of uniform?" Well to answer those questions, I do have uniform, I have to check one out at work via the wardrobe department and two I work as a cashier at Universal Studios Florida. It's a fun little gig, gets the bills paid and comes with its perks. The interaction with the guests aren't as bad either, most of the time they're all cheerful people looking for some information or looking to buy a snack here and there. However, there are days where I wish I didn't work for the amusement park, and today was one of those days.

Today was going to be a busy day for the people scheduled to work this morning, and it was all thanks to the parks over promotion of a brand new section called "Sony Land". Apparently this section of the park was supposed to bring back nostalgic memories from the reign of Sony's PlayStation 1. Don't get me wrong, as I gamer who grew up playing classic PlayStation 1 games like Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, I was more than excited to see how Universal would bring my childhood to life. Unfortunately, as an employee, I knew that a lot of people would be coming in to see the exact same thing, and when there are a lot of people visiting at the park, things usually tend to be hectic and busy.

I prepared myself mentally for my 6 hour work day as I opened the door to my car and took a seat on the driver's seat, placing the key in the ignition and twisting the key away from me. The car swiftly roared to life, the radio bursting to life with sounds of people speaking on a radio show while I placed my seat belt on and began to drive out from my apartment complex. I sat quietly as I listened to the radio talk show on my way to work. I was not ready for what the day was going to bring me, and I couldn't help this feeling in the back of my mind that something terrible was going to happen. After driving for 15 minutes I finally reached the employee parking to Universal Studios. The parking lot consisted of a huge four section outer lot and a massive five story parking garage located behind lots one and two. It was always such a hassle for me to find a spot since the park seemed to have employees on site 24/7. After I spent what seemed like five minutes driving slowly up and down parking lanes, I finally found a spot almost entirely in the back of the farthest lot from the entrance to the wardrobe building. I gave out a loud sigh as I looked beyond the many cars surrounding me as I began to trek my way towards the wardrobe building.

(Ten Minutes Later)

I took a quick minute to straighten my name tag on my emerald blue over shirt as I walked back outside into the warm morning breeze. It felt like I had been inside the wardrobe building for an hour, however I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I nodded as I walked past a few fellow employees making their way to and fro as I continued walking towards my destination. I took in the sights of container shipping crates and small buildings that scattered about the back sides of the park, the sight always managed to surprise me as I soon made it past a grey grey that served as the employees access to the inside of the park.

As I crossed the grey gate, I could already see pockets of people walking about, taking pictures of all the sights Universal had to offer. There was the faint sound of joyful screams coming from the distant roller coasters located deeper into the park. The smell of freshly made churros, pretzels and hot dogs also filled the air as there seemed to be a breeze purposely flowing into the faces of the guests, enticing them to spend a little cash on some food. I continued walking past the pockets of people as I made my way towards my next destination, a place that me and all the other cashiers considered as "Base", which was located right next to the Transformers attraction, behind the character meet and greet area to be exact. From there, I would be able to grab all the tools necessary for today's shift, as well as here a quick debriefing as to what was going on for the day.

It didn't take me too long to get to Base taking the shortcuts that I as an employee had access to, as well as the fact that mostly everybody in the park was now lined up to the entrance area of Sony Land. I could see the line from where I was, and I was genuinely surprised to see so many people lined up to get in. It seemed like the entire state of Florida had decided to see the grand opening, the line completely blocking off the street that gave access to the rear section of the theme park, which only meant that today was gonna be filled with so much guest interaction. I could only imagine the line I had to deal with today as I made my way into Base, just in time to make it to the big debriefing one of my managers had decided to carry out with all the cashiers and stokers huddled into a giant circle.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know, today marks the grand opening of Sony Land. This is going to be a rough day for all of us, Cashiers and Stokers alike, so I want us to make sure that we get everything set up and running so that we provide smooth and quick service to the guests. Fortunately for us, Sony Land will only be open till four o' clock, since today is being considered as a test run. That being said, I want every cashier working that section to please be patient with guests and do the very best they can to ensure that they are getting top notch service. Also, please make sure that you are calling in your orders out to your stokers on the radios and to keep your work station clean as best as you can. Other than that, everything else will be running as usual. I have the list of the Cashiers working the Sony Land areas today so if those following people could please stay, I'd like to go over a few things personally before sending you out there." I heard my manager said as I listened to him list out the names of the people working the Sony Land area.

I let out a small sigh as I heard my name come out of my managers mouth, I had been scheduled to work the Crash Bandicoot area today. It was at that moment, I knew I was gonna be in for a long day at work.

 _ **That will conclude the first chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. Please leave a review or PM if you have any questions, or if you would like to say hi (Hello's are always welcomed!) and I hope to see you guys on the next chapter! Stay safe everyone!**_

 _ **Sfz_Eldorado**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter update! I was going to post this last night, however my job had completely used up all my energy and I needed some rest. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a review at the end! Happy reading everyone!**_

"Almost got it, I just need to reach out a little more..." Coco Bandicoot grunted as she tried her best to reach her laptops charger that had somehow managed to locate itself underneath her bed.

She was currently alone in her room for the day, her big brother Crash was out doing whatever it is he would do on his time off. This meant that she would have the entire house all to herself. She was absolutely free to do whatever her little heart desired, however she found all this freedom to be quite boring. She had originally planned on just sitting in her room and surfing the internet, watch a few movies she had wanted to see on a website she found not too long ago and check up on her social media pages, but the more she thought about it in her head, the more she realised that those ideas where just bland and average. What she wanted was some excitement. Perhaps something that would test her boundries, her intelligence and most importantly, fill the void of nothingness and boredom she had found herself deep in. She started thinking of ideas of what exactly that "Something" would be as she finally reached her laptops charger. With one easy motion, Coco connected the charger up to the laptop and repositioned herself back on top of her bed before returning her attention to the computer in front of her. Her room was filled with the sound of clicking and clacking as she typed away on her laptops keyboard.

"Let's see, what new and cool things are there to do today? I'm sure there's something going on somwhere in the world..." She spoke to herself, trying to assure her bored mind with a more than likely empty promise.

She quickly typed in the web addresses for Islands popular social media sites, scrolling over to their event sections to see if their were any events going on that would peak her interest. One by one, Coco checked each event on each website, seeing events for things such as wumpa festivals, local tech expos, fan made cons and more. Unfortunately, despite all the events that were going on, nothing seemed to catch Coco Bandicoot's attention.

"You've got to be kidding me! I hate being so bored!" Coco sighed in frustration as she laid back ontop of her bed, her back and head falling upon her pillows as she stared at her ceiling as if it would somehow contain the answer to her ever growing problem.

"I wish I was more like Crash, He seems to always find an adventure out of no where..." she retorted as she thought about how her big brother managed to find himself entertained.

In all honesty, Coco did envy her big brother. Sure he didnt have her smarts, her ability to comunicate with others and her resourcefulness, but he always managed to thwart any danger he encountered and save the world from Dr. Neo Cortex's evils plans. Most importantly, He was always traveling to and fro and living life differently each day, a huge contrast to Coco's simplistic life of creating gadgets and surfing the internet within the safety of their home. She wished she could acompany Crash on some of his adventures, but she knew that he would never allow for her to put herself in danger for the sake of entertainment.

"You know what, I'm gonna go for a walk. After all, Crash seems to always be outside when adventure calls. Maybe the same thing could happen to me?" Coco said as she rose up from her bed and made a way for her closet to change clothes.

Openning up the doors to her closet, Coco reached and grabbed for a pair of her favorite blue overalls, her pair of pink and white sneakers along with some socks to match and a plain white T shirt. Before she placed on her choice of clothes, Coco decided to take a quick look at a mirror she had hanging on one side of the closet doors. She levitated the blue overalls in front of her and her at home clothes, imagining that they were already placed firmly to her slim body, before shrugging her head in disapproval. No, if Coco was going to go on an adventure, she was going to wear something special.

She threw her usual attire on top of her bed as she continued shifting throught the contents of her closet, throwing a rainbow of clothes all over her room before she finally decided the kind of clothes she was going to wear. She decided to wear a white baseball T with red sleeves that reached her forearm with a pair of jeans she had bought in case she had ever gotten bored of wearing overalls. She let out a smile as she liked the new look she had given herself, not hesitating to change into it rapidly. She took a quick minute to do her silk like blonde hair before heading out towards the front door of their Bandicoot cot. She reached for the small brass door knob, swinging the door open and walking out to the world. Coco took in a breath of the cool air, the salt from the beach was infused with the smell of tropical trees, as she took her first step in what she would consider her quest for an adventure.

"Watch Out World, Coco Bandicoot is going on an adventure!" She yelled with excitement and content as she walked farther and farther away from the comfort of her home.

20 minutes had gone by and Coco now found herself deep within the dense tropical forest she had decided to go adventure hunting in. She had seen some of the other inhabitables of N. Sane Islands, mostly skunks, turtles and a view porcupines, but that was about it. She was slowly growing tired of seeing the green trees and calmness surrounding her. She let out a deep sigh as she decided to take a quick seat on the hard dirt ground.

"This stinks. When is something super interesting gonna happen?" Coco said with frustration as she picked up a small pile of pebbles next to her and began to throw them at no particular target.

Just as she threw her first pebble, Coco suddenly heard a noise that caught her attention. The noise she heard sounded like a metallic cling, followed by the whirring noise of a metallic door openning. The noise only lasted for a minute, however that was more than enough time to catch Coco's attention. She stood up from the ground and began walking towards the direction from which the noise came from. She carefully walked through a thick bush that was infront of her, before reaching a little clearing. The clearing seemed to have been unaturally formed, the trees making a perfect half circle around the side of a cliff wall. Inside the cliff wall Coco could see metal plates embedded into the rocks, creating a metallic door frame that bordered an openning to a dark cave.

"Alright, this is what I'm talking about!" Coco said as her curiousity began to rise as she inched closer and closer to the openning of the cave.

Coco strolled inside the mysterious cave, the sound of water droplets hitting the floor and her footsteps echoed within the dark cavern as she progressed deeper and deeper. Coco felt a cool draft of air pass over her body, causing her to shiver. She continued pressing on the dark cave until the light that came from the outside world behind her no longer reached her. It was at this moment that Coco heard a change of sound to her footsteps. Instead of hearing soft dull thuding, she could now hear bright metallic pinging.

"Hello, Is anyone in here?" Coco decided to say, disrupting the awkward silence in the cave with the echoing of her voice.

She didnt recieve a response. She shrugged her shoulders as she narrowed her eyes, trying to get a good glispe of the area she was standing in. Despite not having any light, Coco was able to distinguish that the room was a circular shape with a platform smack dab in the middle of the room. she could also see the sillhouette of a lever not too far away from her left thinking that maybe that is the light switch. She carefully made her way to the lever, making sure that she didnt bump into anything on her way over before reaching out and getting her left hand onto it. She could feel the rust on the lever from all the moisture it had absorbed, letting her know that whatever this place was, it had been there for a while now.

"Here goes nothing..." Coco said to herself as she forced the lever down, hearing a loud metallic clang go off within the room.

There was a sound that resembled that of a generator starting up before a bright flash of light appeared, blinding Coco as her eyes were still adjusted to the darkness that was only there moments before. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over them for about half a minute. What she saw next amazed her, and instantly made her boredom go away for good.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Hello Everyone! I'm back with the third chapter of this story! Im sorry if I kept anyone waiting for this update, I found myself caught up deeply with work and school. fortunately, I managed to find some spare time to write up this chapter and publish it the day before my birthday! I dont know how soon the next chapter will be up, but for now enjoy the third chapter of this story! Also, please stick around for a special announcement at the end of the chapter! thank you and enjoy!**_

"Woah, what is this place?" Coco spoke to herself as she looked in awe at the brightly lit chamber she was in.

The room was completely made up of all sorts of computers and other electronic devices with the walls covered up to the ceilings with loose wires. There were twelve empty door-like spaces located around her, almost resembling a clock. In front of her, there was a little station with an old computer sagging sadly to its left. Coco approached the computer, her mind racing with ideas as to what the room could possibly be. Once she was within grasp of the computers keyboard, she pressed a random key on the board and jumped back as the computer suddenly flashed to life with a rather hard bang. Seeing as nothing bad had yet happened, Coco began typing away to see what she could find as to the exact purpose of the room she had stumbled upon.

To her surprise, the computer was very easy to navigate, despite being something that looked like it came from the age of the dinosaurs. The only thing being displayed on the monitor was a series of basic computer codes that were written in a very electronic type font with slime green letters. There weren't any apps, any basic programs or even a start menu, just a black screen with green letters scattered across from it. This only helped peak Coco's interest more as she continued to type curiously away.

After typing for about a good two minutes, Coco suddenly saw something appear on the screen:

"Welcome to the WARP© Interface.

Power Percentage: 25%

CPU Processing speed: Minimal

Errors: Cleared

Operating Status: Functional

Please Press the Enter key to continue…"

"Warp? What the heck is warp?" Coco said as she pressed the correct key on the keyboard. She watched as the computer screen flickered for a split second, before hearing a loud noise coming from one of the door like spaces ahead of her.

She could see some exposed wires starting to spark wildly as the entire room seemed to direct all its power to the specific spot she was looking at ahead. The sound of heavy machinery and electricity cracking filled the room as Coco watched an electric blue ball form within the door like cavity, leaving her confused and awestruck at the same time. Coco returned her gaze back to the computer screen as she was now frantically wanting to find the answer to the question she had repeating itself inside her mind. Unfortunately, the computer screen didn't seem to provide much of an answer. All she could she on the screen now was a small window with a sentence written in the slime green font saying:

"Please enter the desired coordinates to initiate warping sequence…"

"What does any of this mean! What coordinates? What is warping sequence?" Coco began yelling as she was starting to get frustrated.

Coco never had trouble doing anything tech related. She was a genius, a bandicoot with the brain of scholar and engineer, yet now she felt much like an idiot. She had no idea what she was doing or what the machine she was currently trying to understand was, yet she had managed to make it turn on and create the ball of blue electricity. She took a quick moment to calm down and think properly, running her left hand against her hand before reaching the back of her neck as she analyzed her surroundings. After a spending ten minutes thinking, Coco let out her frustration with a big sigh before bringing the computers keyboard towards her and typing in a set of random numbers into the computer. Once she was finished keying in the set of random numbers, Coco jabbed her index finger quickly onto the keyboards enter button and took a step back from the computer. As soon as she had pressed the enter key, the entire room began to shake again, this time a little more violently than earlier.

Coco could see the rooms shaking beginning to intensify, a few bolts and panels that were just barely hanging on now were beginning to clump down onto the caverns floor, and she immediately began to wonder if she should have messed with the computer in the first place. The sound of electricity crackling and the smell of burning wires soon began to arise from within the consoles of the room, and the blue ball of electricity that was in front of Coco began to expand. She continued watching the amazing spectacle of dangerous lightning grow ever more ahead of her, taking a few steps back as she watched the sphere inch closer to her. It soon became unbearable for Coco to hear the now thunderous crack of the electric ball, so much so that she could not hear the rooms safety alarm going off as she covered her ears with her arms to avoid damaging them and go deaf.

Within seconds, Coco's sense of adventure had changed into a sense of fear as she quickly saw things beginning to go south, the ball of lightning was now five times the size it had once been only moments ago. She could feel her fur beginning to rise towards the sphere as she tried her best to maintain her distance. The room was now shaking as if an earthquake was in progress, and larges pieces of metal and debris began to slam down on the ground around Coco. She quickly got on her hands and knees to avoid taking a hit to the head, but that was about all she could do as she waited for the commotion to end. The last thing Coco would hear would be her own voice as she screamed, before the room was suddenly engulfed in a white light, and Coco felt herself get flung backwards by an explosive force.

(Ten Minutes Before)

"Here's your order, thank you for stopping by and have a wonderful day!" I said as I handed a guest the items that they had just purchased. The person smiled politely as they received their goodies, giving me a sincere "thanks", before they began to leave the vicinity of my food cart. I kept the smile on my face until I saw that the person was about ten feet away, instantly swapping the façade of a happy vendor for that of a tired over worked cashier. It had been a rough morning, with tons and tons of people ordering food and drinks at my cart non-stop, and after seven hours of handling cash and serving food, I finally had managed to finish my carts line and catch some moments break.

I leaned forward on the cash register as I took a moment to look around the surroundings of my cart. The Crash Bandicoot section of Sony Land looked decent, the environment mimicked well the feeling of being within the N. Sanity Islands and the music that was being played throughout the park belonged to the very first levels you would play in the first installment of the trilogy. The air smelled of sweet fruits and palm trees with a hint of sunblock, and the decoration was really on point with lots of crates and Tiki masks placed around the area. I probably would have enjoyed being within the Crash area had it not been for the hard day's work I had just put in to ruin it all. Fortunately, I had a blessing come from above, as I watched my manager come over to my cart and enter the rather small space I had to work with for seven hours today.

"How's it going?" My manager asked as he took a quick minute to study the layout of my workstation.

"It's going as good as it well ever get. I had nonstop lines from the time I opened till now, not to mention the fact that mostly everyone who came to me just wanted to get drink refills because of the parks promotion. You have no idea how tired I am of serving this stupid Wumpa Juice slushy…" I said as I leaned back upon the registers table. My manager only smiled at my remark before grabbing a courtesy cup and serving himself a bit of the dreaded Wumpa Juice slushy I was talking about.

"It's not that bad, plus it taste pretty good too." My manager responded as he took a sip of the slushy and leaned up against the slush machine.

"Yeah right, you're only saying that because you don't have to serve them for seven hours straight each day. You don't have to deal with sticky hands at the end of the day either. I swear, if I placed my hand right now on the side of any wall, I would probably be able to use my hands to scale the side of it." I retorted, as my response only managed to make my manager chuckle even more.

"Alright, calm down, I've got some good news for you. I'm letting you get off early since you've worked your hours and got most of the full brunt of the crowd. I'll inform a team captain to come pick you up shortly, and if you feel like you have enough energy to do something, there's a team member exclusive event for today to enjoy some of Sony Lands attractions, what do you have to say to that?" My manager said as he finished his small sample of Wumpa Juice and threw the empty cup in the trash.

"Thank god, and as far as the event goes, I might take you up on that offer. It all depends on how fast I'm able to clock out now." I replied as I watched my manager begin to leave my cart and head back towards base.

He gave me a quick nod and a wave before leaving me alone again to my cart. I couldn't lie, I was happy to find out that now I was able to go enjoy Sony Land. Me and a few of my other coworkers had been talking about it for weeks, yet when I found out I had been scheduled to work the day of the opening, all my excitement went away as I would now be forced to do labor instead of have fun with the rest of my friends. I was especially bummed out about not being able to ride the Crash Bandicoot ride, but now I would get my chance to enjoy it. From what I heard, it was a mix between a Virtual Reality ride and a simulation ride, blended perfectly to emulate the wacky crazy world of N. Sanity Island. The ride will take you on a crazy adventure with crash and the gang as they relieved the moments of the first and second game, adding in a few modern twists to the journey and at the end, you get to see your adventure on a cool little cd that you can take home and show your friends.

It really did sound cool and I haven't heard any guest complain about the entire experience, so now I was even more stoked to go on the ride. Unfortunately, I would have to wait for my team captain to show up and get me cashed out before I could partake on any attractions. I didn't know how long it would take for a T.C to show up, so I just started to clean up my area in a way to pass the time. Thankfully, it didn't take too for the T.C in charge of cashing me out to show up and pull my register out from P.O.S. In a matter of minutes, I found myself back at base placing all the money I had received today inside a special machine that served like a heavily armored ATM and straight in front of the time clock. I grabbed my work ID and gave the time clock a swift but easy slide, hearing a little ding go off as I officially was now considered off the clock, meaning that I was now on my way to enjoy the new Crash Bandicoot ride.

I felt a huge relief go from my shoulders as I quickly unbuttoned my blue work uniform and took of my name tag, all the while walking straight towards the entrance of Sony Land and bee-lining it straight towards the Crash Bandicoot ride. It didn't take much time to reach the ride's entrance, thanks to Sony Land being emptied of all guests. There were now only a select few of other Universal team members scattering about cleaning up the mess the guests left behind. I didn't pay them any attention as I made my way to the ride attendant, who was standing guard like one of the queen's royal guards.

"Hey man, what's the word on the ride?" I asked the attendant as I took a good look at his uniform.

His wardrobe consisted of a very large drape of a lab coat, bright white and buttoned up to the very last button. On the upper left part of chest lay a familiar logo consisting of a circle with a sharp black upper-case N on it. He wore a pair of goggles on his face that seemed way too large for the occasion and on his feet, he wore a pair of slick oil black boots that reminded me more of a sinister clown shoe then a part of a lab uniform.

"Doctor Cortex awaits inside, eager to meet his new minion recruits. Be on the lookout of any dimwitted bandicoots, they are sure to ruin our masters plans yet again!" The ride attendant said in a corny and overly hyped voice.

"They really have you guys say that whenever a guest asks about the ride?" I asked the guy, showing him my work ID to let him know that I wasn't just another guest. Almost instantly the guy seemed to change from on the clock employee to just another person doing a job they'd much rather not do.

"Yeah bro, it's alright but it sometimes gets us weird looks from the guest who aren't about it. I especially hate doing it in front of the hot chicks, they get all giggly and think that we're losers." He responded in his normal voice.

"I feel for you bud, I can't imagine this would be good for your moral. Anyways, what's the ride all about? Is it a simulation ride like everything else in this park?" I asked the ride attendant as he took a moment to wipe his forehead with his arm.

"Yeah pretty much, only thing different in this ride is that we give you these goggles, which are just VR headsets, and you get on a moving vehicle that reenacts the movement you see with the headset. I've heard some pretty good things about this ride, I wouldn't recommend it though if you get motion sickness easily." He answered back.

"Awesome, thanks for the info. Take care bro." I said as I gave him a nod and a smile and began making my way towards the loading zone of the ride.

On the way there, I got a good chance to see what the que line looked like, and to be honest, I was nerding out at what I saw. The line was a literal copy and paste of the castle levels in the first crash game, with props and animatronics spread out everywhere so that guest could interact with while they waited to sit down in the moving vehicles. Every once and a while, you would encounter a television screen with a video of Cortex himself talking to you telling you about what you are needed for on the ride, immersing you into the world of crash even more until finally you reach the loading zone.

"welcome to the evil laboratory, please watch your step as you enter the vehicle and do not place your safety goggles on until instructed to by Dr. Cortex. Remember to keep all hands and feet within the vehicle always and to stay seated until you have gotten to a complete stop. Good luck on your mission!" Another person in a lab coat said to me as I stepped onto the vehicle and placed the safety goggles that were on the chair on my lab, smiling at the ride attendant as she closed the loading door to my vehicle and secured it in place. I soon began to move gently towards the beginning of the ride, and I prepared myself to experience one of the best moments of my life.

The vehicle began moving towards a dark room that felt more like a bottomless pit until you were smack dab in the middle of it. I waited patiently for something to happen all the while holding onto the pair of VR goggles in my hand. It wasn't too long before a sudden white flash appeared, and a massive hologram of Dr. Neo Cortex appeared directly in front of me.

"Ah yes, Welcome! You must be those new recruits I ordered from Evil Henchmen dot com. They really did send you guys quick. Never mind that now, I have a very important job for you. I need you guys to help me eliminate a pest so vile and so terrible that even my strongest men stood no chance against it. I need you all to destroy Crash Bandicoot! What, he's been a thorn in my side for ages and I cannot afford to embarrass myself again! You'll see what I'm talking about when you encounter him. Now, quickly place on your safety goggles and prepare yourself to capture that blasted bandicoot!" Cortex said as I took my cue to place on my googles and prepare for the awesomeness to happen.

Once I placed my goggles on, I could see nothing but a blank screen with a few letters floating aimlessly in front of me saying:

"Welcome to the WARP© Interface.

Power Percentage: 25%

CPU Processing speed: Minimal

Errors: Cleared

Operating Status: Functional

Please Press the Enter key to continue…"

"Right then, lets get you guys out on the field. Hold on tight, your about to start warping to your next destination!" I could hear Cortex's voice shouting from within my VR headset and the vehicle itself began to spin quickly as Cortex started up the warping sequence.

I gave out a cheerful shout as I held on to the handrails in front of me to avoid crashing into the walls of the vehicle, and I could hear the sound effects of the warping machine go off around me. Everything was going all well, until I began to hear an alarm go off from within the area I was in. At first, I thought nothing of it, in fact I thought it was part of the ride, but I soon changed my mind as I could feel the vehicle begin to spin faster and faster, a heavier sound of electricity began to rise in the air around me. I clung onto the handrail of the vehicle as I could feel my body begin to get pushed towards the walls of the vehicle, My VR headset flying off from my face and crashing somewhere within the dark room that was now moving dangerously fast.

"Help! Someone shut the ride off! Please, Help!" I began to shout as I felt my grip on the handrail begin to loosen up as the force of how fast the cart was spinning threatened to launch me out.

I heard no response from anyone as the cart kept spinning faster and faster, the alarm screeching out loud and echoing in the dark as I tried to hold on for dear life. I hugged the handrail tightly as I was now on full out panic mode, everything beginning to overwhelm me before I saw a bright white flash and the sound of something exploding went off, a sudden force knocking me out cold as I hit my head against the wall of the vehicle.

 ** _Announcement: Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for sticking with me to the very end! I would like to say first and foremost that the sequel to the very first fanfiction I have written and published, titled Operation SAM, is now in production and will soon see its publish date within this month or early December. If you dont know what I'm talking about, please check out my profile and give Operation SAM a look at. I'll still be writing this fanfic, so dont worry I wont leave it behind! Secondly, I appreciate all the reviews I get on my works and I welcome all types of criticism. However, I would really appreciate it if anyone is planning to leave a review, please log in to or create a fanfiction account so that I can respond to your review. I know some people wish to stay anonymous in the world of the internet, but it really does get hard for me to respond to a question when a anon leaves a review_** ** _(fanfiction does not have an option to respond to anon reviews. If publicizing your review is whats keeping you from logging in, please feel free to write it to me as a private message, I promise I wont bite ;) ) That is all I have to say! thank you everyone for reading and may you all stick around for the next update!_**

 ** _Cheers!_**

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Hello Everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter of this unfolding story. I hope you all have had a wonderful thanksgiving day and soon to be Christmas day! I found some free time in my ever busy work schedule to finish and upload this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S: when you see this (**) It means the story has changed POV's. you'll be seeing this a lot when it comes to the main character and Coco talking about what is going through their minds.**_

Coco woke up to the sound of a loud metal clang as she suddenly regained consciousness. For a moment, she didn't recognize where she was at or what she had been doing before now. Coco could feel her head throbbing intensely as she opened her eyes and tried to get a good look at her surroundings. Unfortunately for her, the room she was in currently was completely engulfed in darkness, and the only things she could see were the occasional sparks of electricity coming from some exposed wiring. She took a minute to check if she had any injuries on her body, which luckily were just a couple of sore bruises on her arms and shoulders. After the quick body assessment, Coco forced herself to get up on her hands and knees and try to stand up.

She slowly got up on her two feet, her legs cracking as she applied her weight onto them. She could feel her upper body sway as she tried to balance herself before she would end up back on the ground again. her head was still throbbing, but not as hard as it was when she was laying down on the ground as Coco began to shuffle her feet forward trying to find a way out of the room.

'You just had to mess with the computer Coco, this is just my luck.' Coco said in her mind as she kept shuffling forwards, her feet kicking a few loose rocks and other small objects as she continued forward. After shuffling her feet for a few minutes, Coco felt her foot bang up against a heavy metallic object, tripping her and causing herself to land hard on her hands and knees again. She felt a sharp pain on her joints as they took the full force of the impact, before moving her hands frantically trying to find out what she had fallen over. It was at that moment that she suddenly realized that she had her phone on her, and she desperately made a grab for her pockets. she pulled her cellphone out from her pockets and pressed the power button on the side.

The sudden flash of the phones backlight blinded and hurt her eyes as the brightness of the screen overwhelmed her, taking a quick moment for her eyes to adjust before looking at the screen again. Thankfully her phone was still working, however she was upset as she looked at the signal bar and noticed that her phone had no service whatsoever. Not dwelling on that sad note, Coco decided to use her phone as a flashlight instead as she turned on the flash on the phone and pointed the device forward. What she saw ahead of her took her by surprise as she gave a sharp gasp and dropped the phone in front of her.

Buried underneath the heavy metallic plate, Coco could see a bare hand laying down on the ground. She quickly picked her phone back up and flashed the light onto the hand, exposing the arm and the body of a person that was currently laying underneath the metallic plating. She looked at the hand in complete awe as she noticed the hand beginning to twitch, before her mind instantly switched to rescue mode. Coco quickly began to try and lift the metallic plate, struggling to move it over to the side further exposing the rest of the unconscious person's body. Coco then proceeded to grab the persons hand and began dragging them towards her. Once she managed to find the exit to the room she had discovered, Coco dragged the person all the way outside before letting her grip go. She found herself short of breath as she took a better look at the person she had just dragged out from within the cave.

The person was currently lying face down on the ground, so she couldn't get a real close look at their facial features, the only thing she could see from the persons head was their curly black hair. Coco could see that the person was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a pair of black cargo shorts with a pair of black shoes on. She had no idea what to do next as she continued to look with an awe-struck face at the person laying down beneath her feet. Coco suddenly flinched as she saw the person begin to stir and wake up.

(**)

I felt a blistering pain across my body as I began to come back into consciousness. I could here the sound of tropical birds tweeting and other rainforest sounds ringing in my ear, a sound I was pretty sure I wasn't hearing before when I had gotten into the ride moments ago. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I had somehow managed to get outside, someone must have pulled me out of the ride after realizing the ride had malfunctioned.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to be trapped in there for…." I began saying with a weak voice as I lifted my head up to look around at my surroundings only to be surprised at what I was seeing.

I wasn't sure if I was still unconscious or not, so I decided to close my eyes as tight as I could and count to five in my head. I thought that as soon as I reopened my eyes, my mind would have snapped back to reality, the sight that I had seen only seconds ago would just have been a foul trick played by my mind and that I would be back to the outside part of the Universal Orlando theme park. Unfortunately, as soon as I did open my eyes, I was still looking at the same sight I had woken up to earlier. I was deep within a tropical jungle like environment, an entire wall of humongous trees was laid out all around me and I found myself looking eye to eye with a human sized blonde bandicoot standing above me, her emerald green eyes meeting my own with the same look of surprise I could only imagine I had plastered on my face right about now.

"OH, HELL NAW!" I Shouted out loudly despite having a massive headache, as I pushed myself up from the ground only to fall flat on my ass again looking directly at the figure ahead of me.

Apparently, my company was not expecting me to react so randomly as they too gave out a shout of their own, backing away from me incase I was a threat to their own well-being. I forced my arms to rise up to my face as I violently rubbed at my eyes to double check if I was truly looking at who I thought I was looking at, my throbbing mind beginning to race as I did so. Once I felt the area around my eyes beginning to burn from the friction of my skin scrapping my eyelids I reopened my eyes and still saw that same bandicoot standing in front me with a questioning look on her face.

"Hey…Are you okay?" I could hear her voice ask me as I only stared at her with an unbelievable look in my eye.

"Shut Up! This isn't real, none of this is real. I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming. In fact, I'm going to wake up any minute now and I'm going to find myself face to face with a pair of paramedics asking me if I'm ok." Was all I was able to respond as I still couldn't believe who I was standing, well sitting, in front of.

"Hey, you don't have to be rude, I didn't do anything to you. And as a matter of fact, this isn't a dream." She responded to my retort with a rather offended tone in her voice.

"Yeah right, there is no way humanly possible you and me can be have this conversation right now, Coco. This has to be a part of the ride of something." I said to her as I tried to stand up, only to fail.

"Believe it buddy, this is real…wait how do you know my name?" Coco responded as she seemed to catch the fact that I knew her name.

"BECAUSE THIS ISNT REAL, THAT'S HOW I KNOW!" I blurted out as I tried yet again to stand up, but the pain in my arms and legs were way too much to carry the weight of my body, plopping back down into the ground with a hard thud.

"That doesn't even make any sense! Anyway, it looks like your hurt. Let me help you…"

"NO! don't touch me, I'm fine! I can get up on my own." I said as I tried to get back up again.

I could hear Coco give out a frustrated sigh as she continued to watch my failed attempts to get up. After my sixth attempt of getting up failed, she decided to get closer to me and went to grab one of my arms.

"Gee your stubborn. You could have easily been on your own two feet if you only would let me help you up." Coco muttered under her breath as she got closer and closer to me.

"I'm not stubborn, I just really don't need your help. I can get up on my own." I replied as I tried my seventh attempt to get up, this time successfully managing to stand up as I finished saying my sentence to her.

"Congratulations, you managed to stand up after only six tries. Now do you think your good enough to move on your own?" Coco asked with a sarcastic tone as she continued to stand close by incase I couldn't hold myself up.

"Yup, I can move just fine. Don't need your help, and don't care for it. All I care for right is finding a way back to where I belong, no offense to you or wherever the hell I am right now." I said as I didn't pay Coco much attention.

"I figured you'd say something like that. Unfortunately for you, I don't care if you think your able to move, I know your not able to move. So, I'm going to take you back to a place I know I can help you get better and in turn your going to tell me how it is you know my name, sound fair?" Coco said with an ordering tone, expecting that I was going to do exactly what she told me to do.

"That's funny, it almost sounds like your Implying that I'm going to cooperate with you and your demands. Something you should know about me is that I don't negotiate with terrorists." I shot right back at her, as I tried to shuffle my feet away from her.

"It is funny, because I don't negotiate at all. So, you're coming with me and your telling me how you know my name. Let's go." She said as she forced my arm over her shoulder and forcefully began to drag my body towards the direction she wanted to go.

"Your lucky I have a thing against disrespecting and harming females, else I would have dropped you…" I muttered

"Is that what you call it?" Coco said as she chuckled at my remark.

I didn't pay any attention to her as I switched my focus from her to the surroundings we were currently in. I had to admit, it was very surreal to see the world of N. Sanity Island in person. The sounds of tropical birds and the leaves shuffling in the wind helped to soothe my mind from the pain I was feeling as Coco continued to force my body forwards. There was a sweet scent of fruits and exotic plants intoxicated my nostrils which reminded me of what a vacation resort, and the bright colors were enough to make me feel like I had just taken a bunch of ecstasy. All in all, this entire world made the Sony Land section of the theme park look like a mere child's drawing. It wasn't long though before Coco and I had made it into a clearing, the scenery changing to that of a very isolated beach, the sweet salty sea air filled my lungs and reminded me of simpler times. I could feel Coco beginning to drag my body more towards the right as the terrain turned from firm dirt path to a softer beach sand trail. I turned my head over to the right just in time to see a massive circular wooden hut resting peacefully between two bent palm trees.

"Woah, it looks even bigger than I expected…" I sighed as I took in the sight of the bandicoot hut.

"Yeah it's pretty big for just two people, though Crash isn't nearly inside as much as I am." Coco said as she continued walking me towards the massive dark brown colored door that signified the entrance of the hut.

I watched as Coco pushed her right leg onto the door and exposed the inside of the bandicoot hut to the outside world. It was at this moment I stopped believing that I was in a dream and accepted the reality that I was in, as I saw what served as the living room of the hut. It was exactly as the game developers had created it in the games. Directly in front of me was the iconic fireplace decorated with the same pictures up top of it, the floor decorated with same green rug and everything. I had to do everything in my power to try and maintain the fanboy inside of me from coming out as Coco and I proceeded to enter the living room. We continued to move deeper and deeper into the hut until I found myself in front of the door to Coco's Room.

"Do me a favor, try and make it to my bed really quick while I go grab some of supplies needed to heal you ok?" Coco said as she opened the door to her room and moved my arm from around her shoulder.

I didn't say anything as I did what she wanted me to do, I was way to awestruck to even retort anything at all right now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Surprise! Merry Christmas Everyone! I bet none of you expected me to upload the next chapter of this story so soon! Well guess what, I did! Think of this as my Christmas gift to you, my awesome readers who support the work I do. I hope everyone has had a wonderful Christmas time and everyone enjoys their holiday gifts! without further adieu, Happy Reading!**_

"There we go, this should heel you up nicely. See it wasn't that bad." Coco said as she finished dressing some of the wounds I had sustained around my arms and legs. I didn't say anything as I was still trying to comprehend how it is possible that I could be sitting inside her room at this very moment.

"A simple thank you would be nice. After all, I was the one who pulled you out from within the cave I found you in." Coco said as she noticed that I hadn't said anything at all despite her just giving me medical attention.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that. I'm just trying to understand what exactly is going on. I was never expecting to be here at all." I responded back as her remark managed to snap me back to reality.

"How did I get here… the last thing I remember was being inside an amusement park ride on my own." I added as I placed my head in between my hands as I tried to think of what could have happened.

"I can't even tell you, because I don't know myself. The last thing I remember was being inside that cave and messing around with an old computer. It had something about a warp interface and a power percentage." Coco replied as she took a seat on the floor to her room as she began thinking as well.

A good five minutes of silence passed by as the two of us were lost in thought as to how I ended up inside the world of Crash Bandicoot, the only sounds we were able to hear would be the occasional sound of birds coming from outside.

"You say you were in a ride before you ended up in the cave? What do you mean by that?" Coco asked as she decided to break the silence that enveloped her room.

"It's complicated. If I were to tell you all the details, you'd be more confused now then ever before." I replied as I still held my face within my hands.

"I doubt that, very little things in life confuse me so hearing whatever it is your trying to hold back on me will probably not be so confusing to me." Coco responded back, she crossed her arms in a way that made it seem like she was bragging about her smarts.

"Trust me, this is a whole new level of mind breaking information you or anyone else on this island will ever hear. All I will tell you is that I work within an amusement park in another world that depicts the lives of everyone you have every known." I said back.

"Ok, so you where in an amusement park on a ride when this happened. Do you remember anything specific that might have stood out to you while you were on the ride?" Coco said, she gave me an annoyed look as she could tell that I was holding back some information.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The ride was more like a simulation. It required the rider to where some 3D glasses to enhance the experience." I said as I decided to lay myself out on top of her bed, my head fallen short from the wall Coco's bed was laying parallel to.

"Ok that doesn't tell me anything. What did you see on the ride?" Coco sighed as she began to get frustrated at the information I was telling her.

"I don't remember much really. Everything sort of happened real fast. I remember seeing something on the glasses right before everything started going downhill. Something about a warp interface or whatever it said." I replied as I tried to remember the words that appeared on the glasses. As soon as I had finished saying my sentence, I could see Coco's facial expression change as something seemed to have clicked within her head.

"Welcome to the Warp Interface. Power Level Percentage 25%. CPU Processing Speed Minimal. Errors Cleared. Operating Status Functional…" Coco said as if she had somehow managed to turn into a computer.

"Yeah, something along those lines. After that appeared on the screen, everything started going wrong and next thing I know, I find myself face to face with you." I said to her as I was able to recall seeing those exact words up on the glasses.

"I think I know what happened…" Coco said as she suddenly got up from floor and made a mad dash to her laptop that was sitting next to me on her bed.

She started typing madly on the laptop, the room filling with the sounds of plastic keys as she continued typing away at the computer she had.

"Care to tell me what it is you think happened?" I said sarcastically as I waited to hear more come from the blonde bandicoot typing away on her computer.

"That room inside that cave must have been some kind of old prototype chamber for warping, or in other words teleportation. When I turned on the computer, the screen was asking me for a warping location, and the coordinates that I randomly put in the system must have been the coordinates of your location. After that, I guess the warp room sucked you right out of the ride you were in and brought you over to the cave. That being said, I think I may have accidentally teleported you over here." Coco said as she went off on a rant that I barely got a chance to hear correctly.

"So, in other words, you kidnapped me." I said to her as I picked myself back into a sitting position.

"Exact…. Wait no! I didn't kidnap you!" Coco shouted back as she realized what I had just finish saying.

"I don't know, taking someone from one location without that person's consent sounds a lot like kidnapping to me." I replied back as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I did not kidnap you! I told you already that the coordinates I placed into the computer where just a set of random numbers. I had no idea I was going to teleport a person away from some stupid ride in an amusement park!" Coco growled as she gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen in my life.

"Whatever you say kidnapper." Was all I said as I slowly slid myself off her bed.

"Ugh you're so annoying! Where are you going anyways?" Coco gave out an irritated sigh as she took her eyes off her computer screen and watched me begin making my way out of her room.

"Thank you, I've been told its one of my best features. And for your information, I'm going back to the cave so that I can go back home and forget this ever even happened." I responded to her question as I placed my right hand on the wooden door that lead out to the houses living room.

"Good luck with that, the room is completely destroyed and even if it wasn't destroyed, you'd need to find a stable power source to run the room." Coco fired back as her words managed to stop me in my tracks.

"You mean to tell me that I'm going to be stuck here till the day that I die?" I asked her through gritted teeth as the sudden realization of me being stuck in this world began to creep up from the back of my mind.

"Pretty much. Of course, I could maybe change that if a certain someone would stop being such a jerk…"

I turned around slowly as I looked Coco straight in the face. She was currently wearing a smug look as she seemed to be examining her hands without a single care in the world, which only managed to get me even more infuriated of the fact that I had to now deal with her.

"Fine. I'll stop being a jerk if you can find a way to get me back to where I belong. If you can't find a way to get me home, then I'll forever be the worst asshole you have ever known. Do we have a deal?" I said to her as I walked towards her and stuck my right hand out in front of her face.

"And one more thing, I'll only accept the deal if you answer a few questions I have for you. After you give me the correct responses I'm looking for, then we can start finding a way home for you." Coco spoke as she took a look at my right hand with her big green eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know. Just don't go blaming me when everyone on this island starts thinking of you as some sort of heretic or something." I replied as I rolled my eyes at the compromise.

"Ok then, looks like we have a deal." Coco finally agreed as she received my right hand with her own and gave me a firm handshake. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind, I was already regretting making this deal.

"My first question is the following: How do you know my name?" Coco asked as I gave out a sigh and sat down in front of her, crossing my legs as I took a seat.

"You're a character from a video game I played way back when I was little." I replied back almost instantly.

Coco's face seemed to have gone through a hundred different emotions as she heard me say my response.

"A video game? What kind of video game is it?" Coco asked another question after a minute of silence.

"A platformer. Its really mostly about your brother Crash. You aren't really playable until the third game of the franchise." I answered, again her facial expression showed the lack of understanding I knew would overcome her.

"Are you the only one who has played this video game or does everyone from your world know about it?" Coco asked yet another question, she leaned closer to me as she began yearning for more knowledge.

"Just about everyone has played the game. It is really considered a massive success during its prime time. Do you have anymore questions?" I said as I was beginning to get annoyed with all the questioning Coco was doing.

"No…I think I'm good for right now…" Coco said as she returned back into a normal sitting position, the look on her face told me that she was in disbelief of the sudden realization that her entire life was just some sort of game a person would just play for fun.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I looked at her, it bothered me seeing her like this compared to her normal bossy self.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking is all. Thank you for answering my questions…" Coco said as she paused for a minute.

"Manuel or Manny is fine too." I replied to her as I realized I had never given her my name in the first place.

"Ok, Thank you Manny. Let's get started on finding you a way back home." Coco said as she seemed to slowly jump back into her normal self. I didn't say a word as I closed my eyes and nodded, knowing that Coco would never see her world the same way again after hearing what I just told her.

(**)

Dr. Neo Cortex sat alone in the emptiness of his laboratory, a place he once had pride and joy working in now filled with the constant reminders of his failed attempts to create an army and rule the world. He currently had his massive head resting upon an old desk he owned, his arms crossed around his dome as he recalled the many failed attempts like they happened mere moments ago. Every once and a while, Cortex would let out a sigh as he ran through the memories one by one, each memory receiving an even deeper sigh.

Just then as he let out another sigh, Cortex heard the sound of a metallic door creaking from somewhere in the room, however he was too busy sulking in his sorrow to even care to look where the noise came from. He continued his ritual of sadness as he could hear the sounds of small footsteps get near and near before coming to a complete stop to his right side. He waited for a few moments to say anything as he let out yet another sigh.

"What is it, can't you see I'm sulking in my own misery right now?" Cortex finally spoke as he let out an irritated tone escape his mouth.

"eh heh, forgive me master Cortex. I only ca-hame here to give you some rather valuable information ah hah." Cortex heard the sound of his lunatic assistant N. Gin speak out.

"What is it you idiot. It better be something good enough to cheer me up, or I'll have that missile on your head go off again and send you to the moon." Cortex replied back as he slowly rose his head from the table and glared at his assistant with a menacing look.

"I assure Doctor, this is so-homething you would want to know about, heh heh."

"Well, out with-it you buffoon. I haven't got all day." Cortex said as he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Well sir, it appears that one of the maaany warp rooms you had scattered across the island has been used only moments ago. At first, I thought it was just some computer error, but then I took a look at the Interface reports and this is what I saw." N. Gin replied as he placed a small pile of papers in front of Cortex. Cortex took a good look at the papers, and as soon as he had finished reading the reports, an evil crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Well, well, well. It seems that our dear friend Coco has stumbled upon my little project. Surely, she must be curious as to how the Warp Interface works, and it won't take long for her to realize that the machine uses crystals to power everything. If we manage to keep an eye on her, it will only be a matter of time before she shows us where her disgusting marsupial brother stores all the crystals and gems he has collected, and when that time comes, we'll strike!" Cortex began saying as let out one of his signature evil laughs.

"N. Gin! I want you to keep a track of our darling Coco! I want to know exactly every move she makes, when she makes them. If we play our cards right, we'll be able to steal the gems and crystals and finally conquer the world and live like kings, and finally get rid of that blasted bandicoot once and for all!" Cortex shouted at as he shot up from his chair and gave his order out.

"Yes, Master Cortex, we'll conquer the world for sure!" N. Gin shouted too, as he went out to carry his masters orders, leaving Cortex alone again in his laboratory.

"This will absolutely be one of my greatest plans yet. It's so great that it'll never see the sad face of defeat!" Cortex cackled evilly as he pictured being on top of the world, the entire planet trembling at his fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello Everyone, Im back with another chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy reading the newest edition to the story and as always, leave a review or PM if anybody has any questions or concerns at the end! Thank you and Happy Late Valentines!_**

"Where do we start?" I asked Coco as I stood on the outside of the bandicoot house waiting for her to come out.

"Well I guess we can start by going back over to the cave and find where the power source is stored at. We can think of where to go from there. Here take this, your going to need this once we get to the cave." Coco replied as she handed me a small red flashlight.

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way." I said as I gestured my arms forwards.

Coco nodded as she closed the door behind her and began to walk back towards a dirt path that lead back to the cave. I walked behind her as I held the flashlight in my hands, my feet shuffling on the ground as my legs still hurt from the injuries I held. I could see Coco's ears twitching at the sound of my feet passing over the dirt ground showing that the sound was bothering her. I watched as she turned around and gave me a look of concern on her face.

"Are you sure you can walk well? I mean it's going to be real annoying to walk hearing the sound of your heavy feet dragging on the ground." Coco asked as we continued to walk back into the forest.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get some movement on my legs is all. Don't worry your pretty little head about me." I replied as I gave her a smug smile.

She didn't say anything as she just shook her head and returned her attention ahead of her. I had to give her credit for one thing, she's persistent to help even for trivial things, and in all honesty, I respect that. We continued walking through the path, the scene changing from open beach area to thick vegetation. I tried my best to not make so much noise, but I found it hard to do so when my legs weren't cooperating.

"So, you say you work in an amusement park?" Coco asked, my guess is that she finally grew tired of my shuffling and decided to distract her mind off by small talk.

"Yeah, its actually a pretty cool place despite all the commotion and guest that come through. I mean, its an honest way to make a living. Beats being trapped inside an office space all day." I answered, thinking back to how long it's been since I had worked at Universal.

"I suppose so. I guess its no surprise to you that I haven't been to an amusement park, but from the sounds of it, I'd say you enjoy working there." She said as we continued walking through dense forest.

"You could say that, its not all sunshine and rainbows though, sometimes people can be real assholes and I have no other options but to be one back. There's a downside to everything in life." I sighed as I thought about the countless times I've had to deal with rowdy or rude guest.

"I guess so…" Coco replied; I could sense that something was on her mind from the lack of enthusiasm she gave her reply with. I didn't say anything else to her, I could see that the conversation was starting to turn into something that would trouble her more than distract her from my shuffling.

"How far is the cave anyways, it feels like it was a lot closer to your house when we were walking away from it." I asked her, changing the topic to something more mellow.

"It's not too far away, it was only quicker because you let me help you walk. But since you feel like you can walk, its taking us much longer to get there." Coco shot at me as she turned around to look me in the eye.

"Ok, fair enough." I nodded at her statement as I lifted my hands up and continued walking sluggishly behind her.

It didn't take too long afterwards to reach the mouth of the cave alongside the bottom of the cliff, we passed through the two massive hedges that protected the entrance from intruders and stopped shortly at the gaping entrance.

"Alright, pull your flashlight out. Its near impossible to see anything inside that cave without them. When we do enter, look around to see if you see any cables running alongside the roof or walls. I'm more than positive those cables will lead to some breakers or even the power source itself." Coco said as she gave me a short briefing.

"Alright, lead the way boss." I said to her as I pulled out the flashlight that she gave me and pointed for her to lead the way.

She didn't say anything as she entered the cave, turning on her flashlight and walking deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. I followed behind her and decided to take a good look of the cave I emerged from. The cave looked like something from an abandoned soviet era base. The walls were filled with mildew and anything that resembled metal was rusted far beyond recognition. I was super surprised that the warp room was even able to run within the conditions of the cave, but seeing what I have already seen its pretty hard to believe anything.

I started looking around for cables, however the cave was in such bad condition that is was damn near impossible to see anything. I kept following coco deeper and deeper into the cave, but everything looked pretty much the same. Soon enough, the two of us found ourselves within a large circular room deep in the belly of the beast, this room must have been the room Coco had said was the Warp Interface.

"Alright, if there's any place to find cables that lead to a power source, its going to be in here. Spread out and search every inch of this room. As soon as you see something, let me know." Coco said as she began searching the far-right side of the room.

I split off over to the left side of the room and began searching one of the many indentations of the wall to see if I could find anything, but like everything else, the cave was so trashed that it was difficult to find anything at all. I tried my best not to trip over any of the rusted metal panels scattered about on the floor and even shined the flashlight up on the roof to see if maybe the wiring connections were up on the roof, however I found myself just looking at the same old mildew covered walls.

After a good half hour of searching, I began to feel a sense of hopelessness come over me and I decided to go back over to the center of the room. Coco was still frantically searching the debris scattered about the room for the wires as she threw any light material around. I took a seat on a spot that seemed the cleanest as I decided to take a quick break.

"I'm beginning to think that these wires are never going to show up." I sighed as I continued watching Coco's frantic searching.

"They'll show…I know there somewhere…around here! They have…to be." Coco said in between grunts as she heaved heavier sheets of metal around, the sound of the metal hitting the ground echoed across the entire cave.

"I mean, we've been searching for a while now. I'm pretty sure that if they were in here, we'd have found them by now." I said as I tilted my head to my right side, my neck cracking in the process.

"There's just too much debris in here, we need to check underneath every piece of it to find them. Why don't you go check on that side over there?" Coco said as she stopped lugging sheets of metal around to wipe some sweat with her arm, before pointing to a spot of the room located behind me.

"I'll go check it out, but I doubt I'll…" I sighed as I picked my self back up from the ground and began walking towards the area Coco had pointed to, only to find myself faceplanting straight into the ground as I tripped over something thick. I passed the flashlight around my feet to see that my left foot was underneath a thick heavy black cord about the size of a human arm.

"…Found it…" I groaned as I freed my foot away from the grasp of the heavy cord and traced its location with the flashlight.

"See, what did I tell you! Excellent job their bud, now let's see where it leads!" Coco said with a new-found energy. She didn't check to see if I was ok as she stepped over me and made her way to the far side of the room.

"Your welcome, and thanks for checking up on me." I muttered to myself as I slowly stood back up on my own two feet and followed Coco.

We followed the thick black cables all the way towards a deeper part of the cave, a part which had very little metal and more natural walls of dirt. Eventually, the power cables ran up along a dirt wall on our left and disappeared behind a heavy metal door with a faint yellow sign plastered over it that said, 'Engine Room'. There was a very ominous low growl coming from behind the door, along with the sound of electricity sparking. Coco seemed hesitant to open the door at first, but after exchanging a few glances, she placed her right hand on the rusted door and pushed it open.

"Let's be careful in there, sounds like there is very faulty electrical wiring inside." I voiced with concern as I decided to be the first one inside the room.

The engine room looked to be in even worse condition, the metal paneling that made up the room was riddled with holes the size of basketballs. There were shards of sharp metal coming out of them like jagged shark's teeth and the floor was riddled with shards of glass. Each step I took filled the room with a sickening crunch as I walked deeper and deeper into the room.

"God, looks like a bomb went off in this room. There's glass and metal everywhere." I sighed as I continued looking around the room.

"I don't think that glass. It's way too thick and dark… this looks more like a…power crystal!" coco shouted out as I turned to see her squatting down and examining the broken shards on the floor.

"So, this warp room, or whatever it is, is powered by power crystals? I had no idea those things were that powerful."

"Yeah me neither, I mean I knew they were reliable sources of energy, but I never thought that someone could harness that energy to power a teleportation machine." Coco added as she continued picking up more shards off from the ground. I watched as she stood back up and placed the shards she collected into her jean's pocket.

"Okay, let's get out of here before something else happens. If these things are powered by crystals, I know where to find more. Crash keeps a vast collection of them on the opposite side the island away from the eyes of Cortex." Coco continued.

"Agreed, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting blown up or electrocuted today." I replied as we began making our way out from the dangerous cave.

I could feel my nerves beginning to calm down as soon as we made it back to the safety of the outdoors. The sun was beginning to set from a long days' worth of sunshine, and everything seemed to be moving in the right direction for once. Coco also seemed to be in a brighter mood as she kept rambling about how she was finally going to get to go on an adventure while we made our way back to her place. Honestly, seeing Coco so excited made me feel better about my current situation, and I was looking forward to seeing how things would play out for her.

We continued talking happily amongst one another as we reached the bandicoot hut once again, the night sky was glittered with tiny stars, and there was a nice cool breeze rustling the leaves of the jungle trees. However, despite all the good luck we've had all day, I felt like something was out of place, but I couldn't decide just what exactly that something was. I chose to ignore it as I prepared myself mentally to rest for the night, maybe it was the excitement of going on an adventure too, that was getting the best of me.

(**)

"Do you have a visual on the targets?" a voice suddenly came into Tiny Tigers ear piece; the massive cat hid amongst the thick jungle canopy overlooking the despicable hut his arch nemesis called home.

"Yes, Master Cortex. Tiny have visual on bandicoot and her friend. Do you want Tiny to Crush them now?" Tiny replied back quietly, as to not alert his prey of his presence.

"Not now, I have other plans for the marsupial and her guest. For now, keep watch and inform me on any move she makes. If we play this out right, she will lead us to that surplus of crystals her blasted brother has, and we can capture her at the same time." Cortex chuckled as the thought of his evil master plan amused him.

"Very well, Tiny keep watch on puny bandicoot." Tiny growled back as he withheld the urge of attacking Coco.

"Good. This will be my greatest achievement yet, and its all thanks to Coco's undying curiosity. Sleep well my darling, your doom is yet to come." Cortex said to himself as he laughed evilly to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter to our unfolding story! It's been awhile since I have written anything for this story but I just want you awesome guys know that I** **haven't** **forgotten about you and your support. I have a few things I wanna say at the end of the this chapter but for now, I will let you guys read since its been nearly forever ago since I posted a new chapter :) enjoy!**_

I woke up to the sounds of tropical birds chirping and other jungle dwelling animals as I stirred myself from a long night's sleep. I let the suns warm light hug my eyes as I opened them to see myself lying on the floor of Coco's bedroom. To my surprise, I saw coco sitting upright on her bed, still in her night clothes as she typed away on her small pink laptop.

"Good Morning, I see your already up and active." I yawned as I stretched my back out, hearing my spine crack from the resting position I had spent the night in.

"Yup, I've been up for an hour already, but I didn't want to wake you, so I didn't say anything. How did you sleep?" She asked cheerfully as she continued typing away.

"You know, the floor was a really comfortable spot, not bad for a shabby little rug and a couch pillow." I joked as I slowly made my way on to my two feet. My legs and arms still felt a little sore, but it was not enough for me to really complain about. As I stood up, I curiously made my way over to Coco's bed and decided to see what she was typing on her laptop.

"So, what are you doing? Looking up a way to torture a poor innocent soul like me or something?" I asked curiously.

"Ha you're so funny. No, I'm not looking up torture methods. I'm looking for a good map of the island so that we can use it as a guide. Despite living here all my life, I really don't know the Island that well and getting lost out there is not one of the things I would want to do. After I find the right map, we can start heading out and find those crystals Crash has stashed." Coco spoke with sarcasm written all over her tone.

"True, I suppose getting lost would not be such a fun experience for the both of us. In the meantime, I think I'll step outside for a minute and see how the weather outside is. Let me know when your all done and ready to set out." I said to her as I looked at the window she had her bed next too and decided to take a breath of fresh air.

I made my way through the small wooden hut until I found myself standing directly underneath the door frame of the front door, grabbing the round stubby knob and twisting it effortlessly. As I pushed the door open, I could feel the warm ocean breeze brush up against me, and the sound of seagulls and waves filled my ears. I took a deep breath in and let the tropical smells engulf me. I had to admit, I hadn't felt so relaxed and calm in such a long time. I was always such an uptight person, having to deal with responsibilities like school and work, I had forgotten how great it felt to be free. I took another deep breath of fresh air as I heard the wooden door to the hut open behind me and coco come outside. She looked eager to start an adventure as she sported a wide smiled on her face.

"Ready to go?" She said with a bright tone as she closed the door behind her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. And might I add, I like the fresh look." I smiled back as I took a good look at what Coco was wearing.

She was sporting a similar look to that of her older brother, Crash. She had on a pair of khaki shorts that stopped a little bit over her knee caps, with a baby blue shirt with a little emblem in the center that was two shades darker than the rest of the shirt. She also made the decision of wearing her hair in a messy ponytail and sported a nice black backpack strapped on her back.

"Thank you, I decided it would be best to wear something comfortable since we're going to be walking for a few days. I printed out an updated map of the island and marked the spot where we need to look for the cache. Luckily for us, it's easy to spot, however, its in the other side of the island." Coco said as she unrolled a paper map in front of us and pointed to the location of the cache.

"I see, so we need to start making our way over there then. About how long do you think it would take us to reach the cache?" I asked as I studied the map.

"On foot, three to four days at best." She replied as she rolled the map back up and began walking on the dirt path that lead into the forest.

"Perfect, let's get a move on!" I said as I began to follow Coco back into the dense forest.

Tiny watched with a predator's stare as he saw the scrawny bandicoot walk away with the human from his position in one of the tree's overlooking the hut. He growled to himself as he fought the urge to case after them immediately. Instead, he grabbed the little radio Cortex gave him to communicate and pressed the call button.

"Doctor Cortex, puny bandicoot and human leave hut now. They walk into forest with map of crystal's location. What you want Tiny to do?" Tiny spoke as quietly as possible into the talkie.

" _Excellent Tiny. Follow them from a distance. We do not want them to notice that they're being followed. Keep me updated on they're location. I already spoke with N. Brio, he's just waiting for confirmation on their next location."_ Cortex responded as Tiny shook his head in disappointment at his reply.

"Ok. Tiny follow. This only make Tiny want to Crush them more…" Tiny spoke angrily back on the radio

" _Don't do anything stupid, feline brute! You'll have your chance to crush them soon enough. If I find out you made a move without my saying so, I'll put you back in the cage!"_ Cortex shouted angrily back at Tiny.

Tiny felt himself shutter at the mention of the cage, and he didn't respond in fear of earning some time in that confounded cage again.

" _That's better. Do as your told, do you understand."_

"Tiny understand. He will do as told." Tiny responded with a softer tone as he pulled the radio away and nodded his head in shame.

Tiny left the thought of shame in the back of his mind as he regained himself and readied himself to pursue his targets from the safety of the tree tops, as he curled himself up before stretching out his legs and leaping meters into the sky and landing on the next available tree. The leaves rustled ever so slightly as he landed on the branch of the newer tree, his feline muscles taking most of the force of his landing as he continued this process behind his targets. He just couldn't wait to get his hands on that tiny bandicoot and her friend and making them suffer.

"So what's our first landmark? I asked coco as I wiped my brow with my arm. We've been walking for more than two hours and the intense heat from the searing sun began to burn the tops of my arms and legs.

"Uh, it looks like it's an indigenous village. Crash has told me many times that the villagers there are very hostile to outsiders, so it may be a good Idea to avoid them. We don't need any unwanted attention from the locals anyways. They'll probably just throw spears and try to eat us." Coco said in a nonchalantly manor.

"Right… wait a minute, do you hear that?" I said as I suddenly heard a weird noise come from somewhere around us.

"What are you…wait I hear it too! What is that?" Coco said as she too heard the weird noise.

It sounded like a grown man moaning and chuckling loudly to themselves, but there was also a mechanical noise like some type of old machine. Me and Coco looked at each other with curious eyes as we both decided to go check out what that weird noise. We headed south through the jungle until we found ourselves hiding in a bush just inches away from the source of the noise. We slowly peaked our heads out just until we had a clear view of what was ahead.

"No way, Its him! What the heck is he up to…" Coco said as she began to walk out further

"Coco be careful…" I whispered as I tried to stop her from what she was about to do.

"Hey, what are you up to!" I heard Coco shout demandingly as she walked towards the man who was causing the weird moaning and laughing noises.

"Neyahahaaaaa I'm doing absolutely nothing Hehaaaa." The man responded as he suddenly turned around as he heard Coco's voice.

 _ **So, that concludes yet another chapter of this unfolding story. I want to thank all you guys for the overwhelming support you all give me to write these fanfics, it really does mean alot to me and keeps me going in my down times. I have had a quite a rough patch hit me during the beginning half of this year and I have found it rather hard for me to write and create content when Im going through all these life changes. I don't want to bum anyone out so I'll just end things off in a positive note, thank you all for the support, feel free to say hi and message me if you guys have any questions and as always, stay safe and spread positivity and love.**_

 _ **Good Night!**_

 _ **Sfz_Eldorado**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello Everyone! Im back with another update to this adventure (No, Ok I'll Stop XD) but on a serious note, sorry if it took awhile to post this up. I've been busy with school since it's almost time for me to graduate college! anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**_

"I find it hard to believe your up to nothing, N. Brio. What are you doing trapped in the middle of the jungle." Coco kept her tough demeanor as we approached Dr Nitrous Brio carefully.

"Honestly, I am up to nothing heheha. If anything, I'm glad you came along and not one of those barbaric natives from that village up ahead. Perhaps you can help me with my…current condition." N. Brio said in his lunatic manner as he turned his back to us.

"What condition?" I asked as I looked at the machine N. Brio was fussing about.

"Well my dear boy ehehehe, I was on my way to my personal lab, but this confounded contraption stalled out on me in mid air and now it wont even start. What makes it worse is that I don't know how to repair it. I'm practically stranded."

"So, you want us to look at it and fix it for you." Coco said as she kept a skeptical expression on her face.

"Precisely. I Promise you I am not trying to trick you. I'm just trying to make it home." N. Brio said as he tried to make his best pleading face. Unfortunately for him, it was probably the ugliest face I had ever seen a man make.

"Fine, we'll help you out. Just please don't make that face ever again. Its disturbing." Coco said as she looked like she was trying her best to not throw up.

"Dooly noted. Thank you, my dear marsupial, for helping one in need." N. Brio said as he stepped aside and let me, and coco approach the contraption.

I let coco do her thing as I did my best to keep my eye on N. Brio. There was something weird about him, but I couldn't put my hand on what it was. I felt like he was just acting, almost as if he was trying his best to stay into character so that he wouldn't ruin some sort of evil plan. I continued watching him intensely as I watched him mess with something on the ground before he made his way over to a tree and stood facing the tree.

"yahehaha If you don't mind my dear boy, I would prefer it if you wouldn't watch me relieve myself of my fluids. I have a strange case of stage freight when it comes to using the restroom out in public." N. Brio awkwardly said as I instantly just turned around and let him do whatever it was he needed to do.

I returned my attention back to Coco. She was currently looking on the underside of N. Brio's machine with only her legs sticking out from under the massive behemoth. There were a few tools scattered about on the forest floor next to her and her backpack as she continued to work vigorously.

"How's it looking under there?" I asked, trying to find something to do while I waited for her to pop her head out from underneath the machine.

"Looks like a hot mess, but its nothing I can't handle. Looks like there was a couple of screws loose on the gas tank which lead to the engines running out of fuel. I should be done in thirty seconds at the most." Coco said as she kept her attention on her work.

I was just about to say something when suddenly, out of nowhere, A heavy spear came shooting right onto the ground next to me, scaring the daylight out of me as that spear dug itself deep into the ground just inches away from me.

"Uh Coco, I don't think we have thirty seconds…" I said with a little concern before I found a massive smelly hand cover my mouth instantly before I could finish what I was saying and drag me away from Coco.

"What do you… Hey!" Coco shouted as I saw two more beings come up and drag her from underneath N. Brio's airship.

"Let me go! I'll kick your…" Coco yelled out angrily before she found herself being tied up and gaged alongside me, with two burly indigenous villagers hoisting us up on their sweaty shoulders and carrying us away to the one place we wanted to avoid, the nearby village where all the island cannibals lived.

I could hear the two men speaking to each other in their native tongue, one of them laughed as I could only assume was out of reaction to what the other one had said to him as they continued carrying us over to their home village. I tried wriggling out from his grasp with no success, as the one carrying me only tightened their hold on me restricting my movement even more. There was absolutely nothing I could do to get free, and Coco and I both new it.

Before long, Coco and I found each other being tide up to two rather long poles sticking up from the ground in the middle of the indigenous village, a huge crowd of natives surrounded us as they all began to spring up into a song that reminded me of a war cry. In front of us, was a giant circle pit with a raging fire, the heat radiating furiously along with the heavy sunlight. I looked to my right to see what Coco's reaction to all this was, and to my surprise, she seemed rather annoyed more than scared or nervous.

'Oh god, this is not how I planned on spending the day.' Was the only thought that crossed my mind as all the villagers stopped singing and the ground around us suddenly began to shake gently at first, then more violently as a huge figure suddenly began to emerge from within the crowd. I looked on with awe as a huge, grotesque and fat mass of human flesh suddenly appeared in front of us stood tall and mighty in front of me and Coco. It was the chief leader, Papu-Papu

Papu-Papu was completely decorated in native attire, his massive gut had a pair of large stripe tattoos adorned on each side and on his head was a massive headdress with vibrant colors that looked like a mask. In his right hand, was a long pole that looked like the trunk of a tree with a human skull sitting ominously on the top end, a gruesome reminder of what happens to those who come unwelcomed to the village. He stood about five feet from us, looking down as if he was inspecting two packs of meat that where ordered from a market place for a feast, before he rose the staff high into the air and pointed it just centimeters away from my face.

"Who are you, and what you want?" He exclaimed in a thunderous voice.

I didn't respond opting to stay quiet until I could think of something clever to respond back, however Coco decided she would state her mind instantly as she mumbled something through the gag she had in her mouth. Papu didn't reply to whatever Coco had said, instead he looked at one of the villagers and nodded his head. The villager he looked at quickly came up to Coco and removed the gag cloth in her mouth, only to receive an unpleasant amount of spit from her before the villager left.

"I said, what does it matter who we are, and we don't want anything from you, except for you to untie us so we can kick your smelly butts!" Coco spat out angrily towards the village chief.

"You will not be united. You are prisoner, and you do as I say." Papu exclaimed back as he turned his staff towards Coco now.

"We will not 'do as you say' because your people have kidnapped us. So instead, you will do as I say and untie us right now!" Papu-Papu only gave a thunderous laugh as he turned his attention away from us and turned to face his fellow villagers.

"You hear what bandicoot say? She say we do as _**She**_ say! _**She**_ is not village leader, _**She**_ is not village god! What do _**We**_ do to prisoner who not do as _**We**_ say?" Papu shouted out loudly to the crowd of villagers behind him.

"We Kill, We Cook, We Eat!" the massive crowd of Villagers shouted out in unison.

"Now, Lets try again. Who are you, and What you want?" Papu said a little more forcefully as this time he jabbed Coco with enough force to show his seriousness without hurting her.

"We are travelers, and we want to travel!" I said as I managed to ungag myself quickly before Coco said anything that would wind us up towards getting killed.

"Travel where? We never see you in jungle before." Papu responded as he turned his attention to me.

"That's none of your business!" Coco quickly retorted.

" **Silence, I no speak to you!** " Papu roared as he took two heavy footsteps towards her.

"Umm, I'm travelling to the other side of the Island. Yes, I'm heading to other side of the island because I heard that on the far side, there are some beautiful beaches to sit down and relax in. However, I also heard that there was a village somewhere in between that has a very handsome ruler who knows how to hold a magnificent feast!" I quickly thought up of something to say.

"Yes, we make great big feast. Village people are very happy when we make feast. But we no take kindly to bandicoots. They steal from village people." Papu said as his mood changed.

"Oh, that sounds horrible! Why would any bandicoots want to steal from villagers who like big feasts?" I said in my best concerned voice.

"Bandicoots steal crystals from hard working villagers. They no know how to find them on their own. So, they steal from us. That's why they steal." Papu continued.

"Well, I assure you your greatness, that we are not here to steal any crystals. We only want to see the massive festivities the villagers have to offer." I said as I noticed that things were starting to move in our favor.

"Very well. Papu-Papu give order for you to be free. But bandicoot stay, we make her into delicious Bandicoot stew for big feast!" Papu said as I suddenly felt a large pit form into my stomach, I may have made things a little worse…


End file.
